Not Alone
by Rosalie Mae Winchester
Summary: Daryl x reader


Run. That's what your father said to do, run. You've been running in the forest for what feels like hours, hurtling and ducking tree branches to avoid getting tripped or hit by them.

This all started back at your camp with your father and a few other survivors. One minute your were helping set up camp and the next the whole camp was being over run by a herd of walkers. Your father shouted for you to run, and thats what you did, you got the hell out of dodge.

After a few more minutes of running you come across an old cabin. The cabin was small, but it looked safe. You quickly looked around, making sure no walkers followed you, and went up to the door of the cabin. You drew your knife and swiftly kicked the door open with your foot. The door creaked loudly as it opened and you mentally cursed yourself for not thinking about how old the door looked. You waited a few moments to see if any noise came from the inside of the cabin, abd sure enough you heard the tell tale moan of a walker. You sigh in annoyance and rushed into the cabin. Upon eantering the cabin, you see the walker crouched over what looked to be his last meal. Blood and little chips of bone littered the floor. The smell was so pungent that you had to fight the bile that was rising up in your throat. The walker looked over at you and stood up from his crouching position and lunged at you. The force of the walker slamming into to caused you to hit the wall behind you and knocked the wind out of you. You let out a pained shriek as your head collided with the wall. The impact knocjed the knife out of you grasp. As the walker was snapping his jaws at you with blood covered teeth you managed to get your forearm up onto the walkers chest and shoved him away. You then had enough time to grab your knife and sink it into the walkers head.

After hearing the satisfying thud of the walkers body hitting the wooden floor you put your knife away and prepared to move the walkers body out of the cabin.

Once the body was out of the cabin, you walked in the forest for a while looking for firewood. Haven finding some you quickly made you wat back to the cabin and started a fire and called it a night. The next morning you decided to continue on your way.

After walking for a few hours, you hear a rustling in the brush to your right. Quickly pulling out your knife you cautiously walked towards the bush to see a few walkers moaning and groaning towards you. You stalked towards them, like a lion stalking its prey and pounced, taking out one of the walkers. After that one was dead, you swiftly twisted around and stabbed another walker in the head that was about to grab you and kicked it a side. The last walker was the most grotesque of them all. Its jaw was completely gone, half of his face was rotted of, and his right eye was dangling out of its socket and smacking against its cheeck as it made it way towards you. Swallowing bile that threatened to rise up, you made quick work in killing the walker, skillfully stabbing it in the back of the head.

Haven taken care of the walkers you turn around only to see a man with close cropped brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was quite handsome. He had his crossbow trained on you.

"You bit?" He asked inquisitivly. Still spooked about the sudden appearncw of the man you just stare.

"I haven't got all day, women." He says in a rather harsh tone.

"What?" You reply.

"Bit," he says, again in an annoyed tone. "Did you get _**bit**_ ?" He says annoyed.

"No, I, uh don't think so..." You reply in a soft tone.

"Do 'ya have a group?"

You looked at him with tears brimming your (e/c) orbs, you felt a lump forming in you throat. His face visably softened.

"Yeah, I do, at least I did. My dad and a few other survivors we found were setting up camp, and uh, a herd of walkers invaded, and my dad told me to run away, and here I am now." You said with a shy smile that didn't meet the eyes.

"Oh, um, I am sorry for your loss, then." He replied with empathy evident in his eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, my names Daryl, Daryl Dixon." 'Daryl' said with a hint of a smile.

"Mines (f/n) (l/n)." You reply softly. An awkward silence sets in between the two of you, when Daryl decides to break it.

"Do you, by any chance, think that ya would want to come stay with me and my people? We'er liv'in in an abandoned prison 'bout 5 miles 'way from 'ere." Daryl said apprehensivly.

"Yes, I'd like that very much, Daryl," you say with a smile.

"Come then, I've got a car parked 'bout a mile from 'ere." He says.

You nod and follow when he gestures fir you. You quickly fall in step with him on the way back to his car..

When you reach the car, you quickly climb in to the passenger side and Daryl slides into the drivers. On the drive back to Daryl's home, your head started to lull to back and forth, until, finally you got some much needed sleep.

When you woke up, you notice that you were on a bunk in a prison cell. You looked around and notice a boy about 12 years of age staring intently at you. He had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and wore a brown sheriff's hat.

"Uh, hey kid. Where am I? And where's Daryl? Who are you? Oh, and my name's (f/n) (l/n)." You say with a sweet smile. The boy smiles back and rests his elbows on his knees.

"My names Carl Grimes. Your in a prison in Georgia. And Daryls' out talking to my dad, Rick Grimes." 'Carl' says with a smirk.

I then notice Daryl smiling at me from the door of the cell with a man, I asumed to be Rick. Rick has salt and pepper hair with a short scruffy beard, and has blue eyes, like his son. I sit up on the bed, careful not to hit my head, and smile back at Daryl.

The other man, 'Rick' clears his throat and walk into the cell. He then kneels next to me and looks me in the eyes.

Hi, my name's Rick Grimes. I asume you've already met Carl. Now, I am going to ask you some questions ok?" You nod.

"Ok, the first is how many walkers have you killed?" He asked.

"Too many to count," you reply in a small voice. Rick smiles.

"Last question, how many people have you killed?" His tone is serious, gaze harsh.

"I haven't killed any people in my life." You reply with a soft smile. Rick looks relieved.

"Alright then, you're welcome to join our group if you want, but you have to pull your own weight." Rick says with a gentle gaze. Rick then gets up and walks out of the cell along with Carl.

Daryl walks in and smiles down at you. He then, out stretches his hand for you to grap. He hoists you up.

"Let's go introduce you to the rest of the group." You nod okay.

You and Daryl head out of the cell into the block. When you exit you come to a catwalk with stairs leading down into the block. There were 4 giant windows with steel bars covering them straight across the room.

Daryl leads you down the stairs and into the block and when you get there, you see 5 new faces. An old man with white hair and a scruffy white beard, and asian man with a baseball cap, a teenage girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and three women, two with brown hair the other with salt and pepper hair, two had grey eyes, and the other with green eyes, and it appears that one of them is pregnant.

"Hello," you say, "I'm (f/n)(l/n)."

\--time skip--

You have been at the prison for a few days and you are close to everyone, but you and Daryl are even closer.

You were out in the court yard with everyone else sending inmates that were left in the prison on their way because they could be a danger to the group. When all of the sudden a herd of walkers come swarming out of the prison;everyone gets separated from each other and you heard Daryl shout your name, before his voice was drowned out by the moaning and groaning of the walkers, God you hoped he was alright. You, Lori, and Carl rush into the prison, but are followed by a few walkers. Carl shoots most of the down, but there were too many of them. You all hurry as fast as you can to find a hiding place, when Lori grabs the wall and groans in pain holding her distended abdomen.

"Mom?" Carl asks worried.

"Lori,...was that a contraction?" You ask skeptically. After waiting a few moments she breathes out a yes and your immediately hurrying to find a place to hide. You come across a boiler room and you usher Lori and Carl inside and slam the door shut, locking it from the inside. Lori started walking around trying to ease the pain of another contraction that returned, she all of the sudden let out a cry of pain. Carl had a look of horror on his face. You turn towards him and say " It's okay Carl, your mom's gonna have your baby brother or sister. There's nothing to be worried about."

He slowly nods and you gave him a smile of sympathy.

Lori yells, "I think it's time!", her voice laced with pain.

After helping her out of her pants and undergarment, you helped Lori lay down on the concrete floor. After checking to see if she was dialating, you quickly discover that she wasn't dialating. You look at Lori worry written all over your face and she instantly know that there were complications.

"I'm going to need a C-section. I had to have one when I had Carl. Your going to have to do it (f/n). Save the baby." Lori shouted at you. "I don't know how to do one Lori I could kill you, the baby, or worse both of you!" You said desperately.

"It's fine, you'll be fine, look you can still see the scar from my previous surgery. Just cut along that line."

"Okay." You said shakily.

As you pulled you your knife your eyes filled with sorrow and regret. You placed the cool sharp end of the blade on the start of the scar and presses lightly. Lori sucked in a sharp intake of breath. Then you dragged the blade all the way across the scar, a thick line of blood bubbling from the cut. Lori lets out a scream of pain then goes still and silent.

"Carl, check her pulse!" You shout. He does so.

"I don't feel anything. I think she's dead." You let out a sob of sorrow, tears brimming your eyes. You hurry and get the scar completely cut and you put your hands inside the womens womb. You can feel the baby, you grab an arm and a leg and you gently pull the baby out. You have to lightly smack the baby's back before the baby girl lets out a shrill cry of life. then you remove your flannel and swaddle the her up. Lori's dead. A girl has no mother. You know you have to stab Lori in the head so she can't turn.

While trying to pass the baby girl to Carl, he stops you, "I have to do this, she was my mother." He says to you. You nod okay not arguing with him. He pulls out his gun and puts the silencer on it.

Walking out of the prison, the sunlight almost blinds you. When your vision ckears you see Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, abd Beth. Rick looks at you curiously and you let out a choked sob, tear streaming down your cheeks. Rick slowly walks over too you and Carl. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," you repeat over and over again as Rick nears you, he falls to his knees sobbing. Carl runs to him and Rick holds on to him for dear life.

You notice Daryl staring at you and you both make your way towards each other. When you reach one another, you grip the baby girl so close to your chest while Daryl pulls you into his arms and lets you cry into his chest.

\--time skip--

Three days later, Carol has been found, Rick is still not speaking to anyone anfter his breakdown, and you and Daryl have decided to take on the task of taking care of the baby, which Daryl insists on calling her Lil Ass Kicker (LAK), but you say no Rick wouldn't like that. He just gives you a smile and grumbles to himself as he walks away. You and Carl have been trying to decide on a name for her but you just can't decide.

While Daryl and Glenn were out on a run the manage to find some onesies and baby formula. You and Carl decided to call the baby Judith, after Carl's third grade teacher.

In the few days of Rick's absence, you and Daryl have gotten closer than ever, basically becoming foster parents for Judith and Carl.

One night, while cuddling Judith, you realize that you had deep feelings for Daryl, deeper than friends; love.

The next morning you and Daryl were sitting in your shared cell feeding Judith, when you looked at Judith and then at Daryl. You smiled. "I like it hear. I love everyone here. Before you found me in the woods I thought that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, but when you found me it felt like a wave of relief washed over me. Daryl, I think I love you." You looked up at him with a shy smile on your face then averting your attention back to Judith. You heard Daryl let out a long sigh, before he gently grabbed your chin and made you look into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and leaned in and placed a passionate kiss to your lips and said "You are not, and never will be alone because I love you so much. You are not alone." Daryl said and placed another kiss to my lips. We then, along with Judith in between us, fell into a dreamless sleep together,and I knew then that I was not alone.


End file.
